My Marine
by LittleTXBelle
Summary: "I cried never gonna hold the hand of another guy, too young for him they told her, waiting for the love of a travelin' soldier, our love will never end waiting for the soldier to come back again..." BellaXEmmett.
1. No Not Yet

My Marine  
Chapter One: No Not Yet

**Emmett's POV**

I sat on the couch, my head in my hands, tears streaming violently down my face. The letter that caused my sadness tossed carelessly next to me. Why hadn't I thought of this before I enlisted? I couldn't do it, I couldn't leave her. I couldn't. I wouldn't.

I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and looked up through tear filled eyes to see my beautiful girlfriend staring down at me, worry evident in her face.

"Baby, what's wrong", she said, gracefully sitting down beside me on the couch.

I couldn't form the words to tell her, it killed me to think of what the news would do to her. I picked up the letter and handed it to her, forming the one word I could at that moment, _Read._

She did as I said, and I could see the tears forming in her eyes as she scanned the letter. She didn't let them fall though; she was being strong, for me. God, I love this girl. She looked at me, a mixture of confusion and sadness in her eyes. She looked me in my eyes, setting her hands on either side of my face.

"Emmett", she began. "You told me when you enlisted that this was what you wanted, that serving your country was something that you wanted, and now when they need you, you don't want to go…. Now tell me how that makes any sense Emmett?" she asked me.

I was finally able to form words to be able to tell her why I couldn't do what I had wanted to not too long ago.

"Bella, you're such a big part of my life that now that I am leaving, I can't do it, I can't leave you alone, it kills me to do it. I love you so much that leaving you would make me lose my mind, Bella I can't leave. I. Won't", I explained to her, emphasizing the last two words.

She then pulled my face to hers and kissed me sweetly and then pulled away from me completely, getting up and moving in front of me. She crouched down in between my knees and looked me deeply in the eyes with so much love it brought the tears back again.

"Emmett, I want you to take me completely out of the equation and tell me is this what you want", she stated plainly intertwining her hand in mine and looking at me, waiting for a response.

"Of course, but the issue is that you ARE here, you ARE a part of the equation and that makes everything so much harder, I mean I have to go I guess there really is nothing I can do to stop it, but its gonna be hard and I just I love you so much its gonna be one of the worst days of my life when I do have to leave next week", I said, bringing my lips to hers, pulling her up to a standing position with my free hand.

I reluctantly broke the kiss, smiling at her as I swooped her off her feet bridal style, and carried her into our bedroom.

AUTHORS NOTE: Ok, so there's our newest story….I really hope you like it cuz it's one of my faves!  
You know what to do…let us know.! YOU LIKE?


	2. Travelin' Soldier

Author's Note: So I had completely forgotten about this story, but I am back and this story will be updated weekly if I can help it, so please enjoy this chapter, it's pretty long and heartfelt. First though I would like to thank Leens who reminded me this story existed and I needed to update it so thanks for that. READ AND REVIEW!

**Chapter Two  
Travelin' Soldier**

"_I cried, never gonna hold the hand of another guy,_

_Too young for him they told her, waiting for the love of a traveling soldier,_

_Our love will never end waiting for the soldier to come back again…"_

**-**_Travelin' Soldier by the Dixie Chicks_

**Isabella Marie Swan.**

"Marry me baby."

Emmett and I were sitting in our kitchen, sharing one last dinner together before he shipped out tomorrow when he surprised me with those three simple words. I turned quickly toward him, startled greatly by his sudden request, only to be met with his beautiful blue eyes sparkling into mine as he pulled me into his strong embrace. Staring into his eyes I forgot for a split second what had just happened, darn attractive boyfriend.

I couldn't have heard him right, there was no way. Did Emmett just ask me to marry him? No he couldn't have, I must be losing my mind. Yes, that's it I've lost my mind. That must be it, it has to be. He smirked, clearly entertained with the inner battle I was so observably having. I sighed, exasperated, as I said the most intelligent response I could think of in that very moment.

"Come again?"

He chuckled lightly at my oh so intellectual comeback, leaning down to kiss me before pulling away and sliding down onto one knee in front of me. My breath caught in my throat and only one thought went through my mind, _holy shit, this was actually happening. _

"Baby, I know I'm leaving tomorrow, but I just have to ask you this now, before I leave, I just have to. Babe you are my life, my light, my key to happiness, my everything, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You have shown me what love is, Love is the expansion of two natures in such fashion that each include the other, each is enriched by the other. Love is a thing, well, it's kind of like quicksand: The more you are in it, the deeper you sink. And when it hits you, you've just got to fall. Love works in miracles every day: such as weakening the strong, and stretching the weak; making fools of the wise, and wise men of fools; favoring the passions, destroying reason, and in a word, turning everything topsy-turvy. Love is the master key that opens the gates of happiness. You've taught me all of that, through the way you live every day and I couldn't be more grateful to have you in my life. Bella you showed me that after every atrocious and revolting thing that life had dealt to me, there was still hope, I could still find love, and I did, in the most unexpected of places. I found love in the girl that had been there all along, my best friend. All that being said, will you take this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion to you, wear it proudly until I come home, safe and sound, and then do me the honor of being my wife? Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

Tears were streaming freely down my face as he completed his proposal. All those little love quotes I had written in little notes to him over the years, he still had them. Not only did he still have them, but he had used them to propose to me. Could he get any more amazing? All I could conjure up in response was a frantic nod as he slipped the ring onto my finger. He snickered at my reaction to his proposal and pulled me into his arms, a satisfied smirk ornamenting his facial features.

"You alright there beautiful?" Smug Bastard.

_A soldier's leaving home, away from the ones who love him most. _

_We will pray for his safety and hope that's enough, _

_so one day that soldier will come home to us._

That night I was snuggled in bed with my wonderful fiancé, the diamond of my engagement ring sparking brightly in the minimal light from the bedside lamp, and I was happy…ish. How could I be fully happy? My whole reason for living was leaving me tomorrow, for a foreign country in which he would be putting his life on the line to fight for our country's freedom. Watching him walk away tomorrow morning was gonna kill me. I gazed at him with a content smile on my face, my fingers lazily tracing the intricate tattoo that decorated his right side. He really was insanely attractive. He had an amazing body, sparkling blue eyes, eight pack abs, strong biceps….dear god I was one lucky girl. A small voice broke me out of my thoughts of my sexy soon to be husband.

"Daddy, Miss Bella I had a nightmare"

I looked up to see Emmett's beautiful four year old daughter, Claire, standing in the door way, teddy bear and blanket in hand, tears streaming down her face.

"Awe my poor baby girl," Emmett murmured into her hair, holding her tightly in his arms. Now I know what you're all thinking, the man's got a baby, why are you with him? I've known Emmett my entire life; he's my best friend, always has been and always will be. In high school, Emmett started dating this girl, Rosalie Hale, which he was hopelessly in love with. They had sex and inevitably she got pregnant. Rosalie never wanted a baby, said it interfered to much with her life goals and such, so she left right after Claire was born and never looked back. This really did a number on him and if it wasn't for Claire being here, I'm sure I would've lost him for good. He and I got together three years after that situation had settled. Claire fully understood the situation, but still miraculously had a bright outlook on life as a whole. She was a very loved little girl and she knew that fact very well.

"Daddy when you leave tomorrow you're gonna come back right? You're gonna come back to me and Miss Bella right daddy?"

"Of course baby girl, of course"

_I will miss my soldier when he goes,_

_His home will be in Iraq_

_That will be at least a year or so,_

_His family has been there by his side along with his fellow comrades._

_A soldier's leaving home, as they always do,_

_But this time he's going home to a place, he never even knew_

.

We stood motionless in the middle of the terminal, embracing one another, Emmett's arms wrapped securely around my waist and Claire's arms enveloped around her father's legs. I tried my hardest not to cry, but of course failed miserably. She begged him quietly not to go, heartbreaking really.

"Daddy's got to go princess", he told Claire, letting go of me so he could peel her from his legs. She begged him again and again not to go, crying and thrashing quite loudly as he carefully placed her in my arms, preparing himself to leave us. He was fighting back his tears, that much was evident. He pressed a long, meaningful kiss to my lips, whispering a simple _I love you_ before walking away from the two of us, wiping his tears with a tissue he had stuck in the pocket of his dress blues.

I watched him walk away, Claire held tightly in my arms. I couldn't let myself cry, not in front of Claire. All of my strength was required now, at this very moment. I had to be strong, for Emmett, for Claire, and most of all, for my sanity.

We arrived home about 45 minutes later, having stopped at McDonalds for a quick lunch, and Claire was now fast asleep on the couch in the living room. Grabbing some paper and a pen from Emmett's small in-home office, I sat at the island in our kitchen and began my first letter to my dear traveling soldier.

_ Dear Emmett,_

_You just left and I already miss you like crazy. Claire is sound asleep on the couch as I write this, but she misses you too. She drew a picture of what you looked like before you left, in your dress blues. It's really cute, so cute in fact that I stuck it in this envelope with the letter, just a little something for you to remember us by. _

_She really is excited about us getting married, mostly because she gets to wear a pretty princess dress and throw flower petals everywhere. It's adorable really. _

_I walked into our room when I got home from the airport and I have to say it's just not the same without you, it feels so empty, lonely even. I don't know how I'm gonna sleep in there without you. I want so bad to be back in your arms, smiling and laughing and just being in love. I know it may sound overly corny and stuff, but it's true. _

_It's almost Christmas, our first without you being home. Not exactly sure how merry of a Christmas it will be, but I will do my best to make it an amazing Christmas for Claire. That is my job as her stand in mother after all. We will definitely mail you all your presents, and I'm sure Santa will bring them safely to you. Poor Claire thinks Santa can bring you home to us for Christmas; I don't know how to tell her you won't be here. She's already started the countdown till Daddy comes home, 730 days even. Two whole years till I see you again, gosh that's a long time. _

_I swear to you though, no matter how long we are apart you will always hold the key to my heart. It's just you and me, always and forever. I couldn't be more proud of everything you do for me, for Claire, and for your country. You are an amazingly strong man and I admire that about you. You've been through so much already and I know for a fact you will come home to Claire and me, safe and sound. Write back soon. I love you my travelin' soldier._

_All My Love,_

_Isabella Marie Swan._

I sealed the letter into the envelope along with Claire's drawing and stuck it in the mailbox, anxiously awaiting my fiancé's reply.


	3. Bring Him Home Santa

Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back already! I know I said weekly, but I am so thankful for your responses that I just had to provide you with another update.

For **emmettsmate **and the many others who I'm sure are wondering, Emmett at this present moment is 25 as Claire was born when he was 21 and Bella is 23.

FAN FICTION RECS!  
Breath Me by SpringHiller09  
The Ties That Bind Us by Jusobele.

I would also like to thank those that reviewed **cheetahgl4, Leens, Jessa76, ****RubyDragonJewel**, **emmettsmate, and Legolas' Girl 31. **I am so thankful every day that I get to read y'alls wonderful reviews. THANK YOU!

Now, on with the story! READ AND REVIEW!

**Chapter Three  
Bring Him Home Santa**

"_Santa have you seen my soldier, the one who wears my heart,_

_We're so far apart. Santa have you seen my soldier,_

_Braving through the lonely nights just getting by, living prayer to prayer..."_

_-Santa Bring My Soldier Home by the Stunners_

**Isabella Marie Swan.**

Christmas Eve 2011. 710 more days till Emmett comes home, till we can be a family again, till everything will be right again in the world. Emmett had written me back like I knew he would, and we had exchanged a couple of letters since then. He told me of how much he loved Claire and me, how much he missed home, how he cried when he saw the picture that Claire drew, and of the friendships he had made with his comrades.

He told me of one of his closest friends, Jasper Whitlock. Jasper lived in Houston, Texas, about 240 miles away from our quaint home here in Dallas. He was much less heavy set than Emmett, more of the tall and lanky type, with a thick southern drawl. He was married to a small, pixie-like woman by the name of Mary Alice, though she preferred Alice. She was currently pregnant with their first child.

The only thing I hadn't told him was how this small fact made me jealous, extremely jealous. I love Claire with all my heart, don't get me wrong, but I wanted more. I wanted our baby. Someone to call me mommy, not _Miss Bella_, I want my name to be on the birth certificate. Does that make me a horrible person, wanting that and all? I couldn't tell Emmett about these feelings, he would probably get really mad or worse, think he's not good enough for me.

Claire was currently asleep in her bedroom, waiting patiently for Santa Clause to bring all her Christmas wishes, well all her wishes but one. No matter how many letters to Santa she wrote or prayers she said, Daddy would not be home for Christmas this year. A silent tear slid down my cheek as I remembered having that conversation with our little Claire…

_Claire and I were cuddled up in the living room, watching Beauty and the Beast, when she asked me the one question I had been dreading ever since Emmett left us just days prior. _

"_Miss Bella, Santa is going to bring daddy home for Christmas right?" _

_How was I supposed to answer that kind of question? How am I supposed to explain to her that, in all actuality, Daddy will not be home for Christmas, but instead will be spending the holiday in Iraq? God what if my answer wasn't sufficient? I can't do this, I can't have her crying. I sighed heavily, pulling Claire tighter to me before finally answering her question. _

"_No Claire, Daddy will not be home for Christmas baby, I wish Santa could bring him home to us, but he just can't. America needs him over there sweetheart, he will be home once your countdown calendar reaches zero, but until then, there is nothing we can do to get him home any sooner, I'm sorry baby girl" I whispered to her as she began to sob quietly into my chest. _

_My older brother Edward, who was seated next to me, looked at me sympathetically, patting Claire's back with his free hand. Edward loved this little girl just as much as I did. He may not be blood-related to her in any way, but in his heart, she was his niece, no questions asked. _

_My brother was 5 years older than me, at 28, and was married to a lovely woman named Tanya. He was also in the military, being a part of the U.S. Naval Forces. He was home for now seeing as his wife had just given birth to their first son, Nathaniel Paul Swan, or just Nate for short. Nate was a quiet baby, and Claire absolutely adored him, claiming they were to be married as soon as he was old enough. I had to laugh at that one, she was just priceless._

_Claire snuggled her small body closer to mine as she finally drifted off to sleep, having cried her eyes out to get to that point. I think she had finally come to terms with the fact that Daddy was, in fact, not coming home any time soon._

Some of Emmett's really close friends drop by sometimes to check on Claire and me, per Emmett's request, Jacob being the most frequent. In high school, they boy used to get on my last nerve, but now I think he's really starting to grow on me.

Jacob Black was a rather large fellow, standing 6 foot 7 inches tall and weighing in at about 215. I learned quickly that without his friends constantly around to egg him on, Jacob was a pretty decent guy. He would come over on days that he was off of work to hang out with Claire, and give me a much needed break. On many occasions, we would just sit and talk about odds and ends, never having a truly serious conversation; that is not until tonight.

Jake came over tonight to check on me, knowing the first major holiday without Emmett would be incredibly hard on me, but I'm sure he didn't expect to see me the way he did. I was on the couch in our living room curled tightly into a ball, tears streaming down my make-up stained face, having given up any hope of staying strong the second I laid Claire down to bed. Jacob ran over to me then, wrapping me tightly in his arms rocking me back and forth as he whispered words of love and friendship into my ear. I knew then, for a fact, if the unfortunate event were to occur that I would lose my Emmett, I would have Jake. He would always be there to take me by the hand and drag me out of the water that would surely engulf me, head first.

"Hey Baby Bells, why the tears all the sudden?" He asked gently, pressing a small, friendly kiss to my forehead as we settled onto the couch. Jake reached out a large tan hand to wipe away the stray tears on my cheeks before settling into Emmett's arm chair, awaiting my answer.

"I don't know I guess it all just hit me at once that Emmett really won't be here for Christmas this year, he won't be home for another 710 more days, according to Claire's countdown calendar", I replied sheepishly, gesturing to the large stack of paper on the counter that served as the 'Countdown'. He nodded solemnly before handing me an envelope that read 'DO NOT OPEN TILL CHRISTMAS' in big red letters, in Emmett's hand writing.

"I know it's not Christmas yet, not till tomorrow, but I think you need to read this now, it may help," he said quietly, kissing my temple before gathering his personal belongings and leaving me alone, just me and the letter. I opened it cautiously, careful not to rip the entire envelope so I could save this letter along with the rest of them, pulled the letter out and began to read.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_Merry Christmas my beautiful girl. I miss you so damn much. By the time you open this I will have been gone for exactly 21 days even though it feels like decades. I lay awake every night, thinking about you, remembering the feel of you in my arms. Baby, I know sometimes it's going to be hard for us to be away from each other, but please always remember that I love you dearly. You mean everything to me beautiful girl. I tell Jasper all the time how much I miss you and such, even though I think it may be frustrating him just a wee bit. _

_I am ecstatic to marry you baby girl, so I can call you mine forever and always. I have loved you since the third grade, but I was way too shy to tell you, and then you started dating Mike and I just had no hope in us anymore. I'm so glad we finally got the chance to try us as a couple. We work pretty well together I think. You make me the happiest man in the world by just breathing baby. I am truly counting down the days till I come home just so we can begin the planning of our beautiful wedding. Whatever you want, just say the word and I will make all your dreams of the perfect wedding come true. _

_I know your dad doesn't exactly approve of us, so I knew exactly what I had to do. Before asking you to marry me, I paid a visit to dear old Chief Swan. He, of course, ordered me off his property immediately, but I refused to leave till he heard me out. I told your father of my love for you and my want of your hand in marriage. It took him awhile, but he finally saw that I truly only held your best interests at heart and I do love you with all my heart and soul. He is finally okay with us baby girl; your father will be at our wedding to give you to me formally, just like you always wanted. Merry Christmas, I love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Emmett McCarty._

By the end of his letter, I was crying for a whole new reason. Emmett had gone to my father for my hand in marriage, no matter how much they truly did despise each other.

My father was a retired commanding officer of the US Army turned police chief who was very protective of his two children, especially after Edward and I's mother had left us, stating that she just couldn't deal with the military life style. Edward and I grew up hopping from base to base with our father, living with family members here and there when Charlie was needed overseas. Neither of us had seen our mother since the fateful day she walked out of our life.

Charlie loved Emmett when we were in high school, stating that he was a good man that would be a very valuable addition to any of the United States Armed Forces, but as soon as I started dating him Charlie began singing a whole different tune. He refused to acknowledge our relationship out of fear that I would get my heartbroken being in a relationship with a military man, one with a kid no less.

I'm not sure how Emmett swung changing my father's mind, but I wasn't going to question it. This man was truly my forever, not even death could force us apart.

"_Dear Santa, I need to change my Christmas List, there is one big thing I missed,_

_You see my daddy's working far from away from here. And you know Santa, _

_I asked for a Barbie doll and a brand new soccer ball, but I would trade it all for just one gift this year._

_Bring him home Santa, bring him home to Mom and me, let us wake up Christmas morning_

_to find him standing by our tree. You could pick him up on your way; he could ride there in your sleigh. _

_Don't make him spend Christmas all alone…" _


	4. She's In Love With The Boy

Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back! This idea hit me like a ton of bricks while listening to music in Journalism class; it's mostly a flashback chapter really giving you some insight into Bella and Emmett's relationship. I know it has been longer than a week but I've been quite tied up with school and such and this is the first time I've had the chance to really sit down and get to typing. Once summer comes, there will be nothing holding me back from updating so please just hang in there with me.

First off though, I have some things to announce and make known.

Firstly, y'all check out **RubyDragonJewel**'sstories. I will be acting as her beta reader from now on, she has a great talent, just some grammar issues that are easily fixed, and y'all should totally check her out.

Secondly, I really hope y'all are enjoying this story, once this one is completed I will move to one of my other stories to complete, not including Hate That You Don't Love Me and What Makes You Beautiful. That's where y'all come in, I need you to PM me or review on the story you want completed and the one with the most votes will be completed first. THANKS A BUNCH!

Thirdly, we are up to 19 reviews and I'd like to thank every single one of you that has left me your love. I do ask that y'all leave your honest opinions, good or bad. If there is something you don't like or don't understand please let me know and I will clear it up ASAP! I love to hear your input so please don't be afraid to leave it! I know y'all love to tell me how good it is and such but please also include something you didn't like; I would love to hear it.

And lastly, SOME STORY RECOMMENDATIONS!  
Loving Again by rachelness  
My Match, Your Fire by Whispered Howls  
Redneck Romeo by Lover1420 (complete)  
Rosemary by Rhiannon A. Christy  
Stay With Me by  
The House That Built Me by 1s2a3r4a5h  
**IF YOU WANT YOUR STORY ON THIS LIST PLEASE PM ME AND I WILL TOTALLY CHECK OUT YOUR STORY AND LEAVE YOU MY INPUT!**

That's it, so read and review!

Chapter Four  
She's In Love with the Boy

"_What's meant to be will always find a way_

_She's gonna marry that boy someday"_

_-She's In Love with the Boy by Trisha Yearwood._

**Isabella Marie Swan.**

With Emmett away I have had plenty of time to really sit down and ponder on our relationships, to remember all good times, and most of all to truly realize how lucky I am to be blessed with him in my life. I still remember our high school days. The seemingly never ending drama, laughs, tears, and homework supply is not easily forgotten. Emmett and I went to the local community college together, as Emmett couldn't go far away now that Claire was present. Junior year of college I transferred to TCU, about 45 minutes outside our hometown of Dallas, Texas. Emmett and I got together about a week after I left, when he came up for what turned out to be the most memorable visit of my life.

"_BELLA, SOMEONE IS AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!" Angela screamed up the stairs of the sorority house to me. _

_I squealed in delight when I looked out the window of my room to see Emmett standing in front of the house with that signature grin on his face. I bolted from upstairs to the front door, swinging it open and launching myself into my bear of a best friend's arms. I was completely unable to contain my excitement as it had been almost a full two weeks since I'd seen him. Emmett chuckled at my enthusiasm, kissing my cheek sweetly as he pulled out of my hug. _

"_Come on Bells, we're going on a little adventure," he said, winking at me flirtatiously. I nodded, surely smiling like a complete idiot as I grabbed his hand and drug him outside toward Emmett's monster of a vehicle. He helped me up onto the seat before walking around to the driver's side and getting in himself. His thoughtfulness and chivalry never ceased to amaze me. Emmett could make perverted jokes with the best of them, but he was always the perfect gentlemen when it came to the women in his life. _

_As we pulled out of the driveway, Emmett reached over and turned on the radio, the outrageous 90's music that Emmett and I were simply addicted to bellowing through the speaker. _

"_**Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy…."**_

_Emmett belted out the lyrics at the top of his lungs like a bad audition on Idol and I just about doubled over in laughter. My best friend was a freak, no doubt about it. I smiled at him innocently when he looked at me with a face of mock offense at my laughing. _

"_Got a problem with my singing Isabella?" Emmett asked me, his voice completely serious in tone. I shook my head energetically, still unable to stop laughing. The drive to our mystery destination continued in much of the same way, Emmett being a complete idiot and me laughing my ass off about it. _

_About thirty minutes later, we arrived at our destination, __**McCarty Ranch**__. I felt the tears well up in my eyes at the sight of this place, the place Emmett and I had spent almost every single one of summers growing up. Emmett's brother, Peter and his wife Charlotte owned the place and were happy to have us. Sadly, we hadn't been up here since 8__th__ grade because we were both so dang busy once high school started. _

"_I take it you remember the place," Emmett whispered softly in my ear once my feet were safely one the ground, out of his monstrosity of a vehicle. I turned around to face him, nodding my head in gratitude for him bringing us back to our childhood, back to the times when life was so much simpler. He pressed a soft friendly kiss my temple before taking my hand in his and leading me in the direction of the direction of our special place. _

_At the very edge of the ranch there is a large cliff that Emmett and I used to sit on every night to watch the sunset over the lake. Nobody else knew about this place but us, it was our special place and only ours. I feel in love with Emmett McCarty on the cliffs that last summer we were here; he would never know that though. I was nothing to him but a best friend. _

_We walked up the narrow pathway that led to the rock, hand-in-hand, the goofiest smiles shone brightly on our faces. Emmett put the picnic basket down on the grass, pulling the red and white checkered blanket from it and spreading it out in front of us. He took a seat on the blanket with me in his lap and we shared a delightful dinner of barbeque beef sandwiches and Mama McCarty's famous corn bread, as was tradition every time we ate dinner up here. _

_The sun began to set around us, and the tears began to stream down my face again as I realized how long it had been since me and Emmett had spent time together, just me and him. Emmett must have noticed my tears because he instantly spun me around to face him and began to wipe the tears from my cheeks. _

"_Bella, please don't cry. I know this place brings back a lot of memories for you, but please don't cry. I want you to be happy tonight, in fact it is imperative that you are happy tonight and I will personally make sure your beautiful smile is on your face forever and ever," he told me quietly. Then he did something I wasn't expecting in the least…he kissed me. _

"_**It's the first kiss, it's flawless**_

_**Really something, it's fearless"**_

_**-Fearless by Taylor Swift**_

Emmett and I have been an incredibly happy couple ever since that amazing summer night two years ago. I found out later that he had been planning that evening for us for some time, but just couldn't find the right time for it. I feel deeply in love with him that night, and even now, after two years, I still feel the exact same way. He made me realize that as I grow older, as I continue to change with age, there is one thing that will never change. . . I will always keep falling in love with him, more and more every single day I live and breathe. I love him, not only for who he is, but for who I am when I am with him. I love him, not only for what he has made of himself, but for what he is making of me. I love him for the parts of me that only he can bring out. I love him for putting his hand into my heaped-up heart, passing over all the foolish, weak things that he can't help dimly seeing there, and for drawing out into the light all the beautiful belongings that no one else had looked quite far enough to find. I love him because he has done more than any creed could have done to make me good and more than any fate could have done to make me happy. I love him because he flatters me, even though I may not believe him. He criticizes me, even though I may not like him much afterwards. He taught me to love fearlessly and to open up my heart. I've never known anyone like him and I love him to no end.


	5. American Dad, American Hero

**Author's Note: **This will be incredibly short as it is just a small passage for you in a very special person's POV that I hope you will enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Firstly though I would like to alert you all that I have posted a new story called **Check Yes Juliet **and only one person has reviewed it. This makes me very sad because if you don't review how am I supposed to know if you liked it. Please, for me, read and review that story as well as this one! Well that is really all I have for right now so enjoy. Warning: This chapter may result in some tears.

**My Marine  
Chapter 5: American Dad, American Hero**

"_I am a small and precious child, my dad's been sent to fight_

_The only place I'll see him is in my dreams tonight_

_He will be gone too many days for my little brain to count_

_I may be sad, but I am proud my daddy's got your back"  
_

**Claire Elizabeth McCarty **

I'm just five years old, but often I am sad. I want so much to hug my daddy. He's protecting us from far away; his life on the line every day. My soldier daddy is brave and strong. Daddy is my hero, the one I look up too. I fear I may never see daddy again, but he is a fighter and he will always be in my heart, no matter what. If he doesn't come back from serving our country, everyone will know what happened to my daddy. He will never die, he will never disappear, and he will always be my hero.

When I was a baby, Daddy would hold me in his arms. I always felt Daddy's love keeping me safe from harm. Miss Bella says there is something special about a father's love. My life is full of joy and love when I'm with my daddy. He treats me like a princess and he believes in me. He's always there for me when I need him most. He's thoughtful and kind; not like a scary ghost. He doesn't scream, or shout, or yell. Although sometimes I do things wrong, he's always there with arms so long. Daddy lives his life like superman, helping others however he can. My daddy looks tough as nails and hard as metal, but the truth is he's sweet and loving. He always makes a big difference in my everyday life, always managing to put a smile on my face. My daddy is my hero, my best friend who I can always trust. Daddy comes home in 365 more days, just one more year. He wasn't home for my birthday this year back in June, but he sent me a special letter instead. Miss Bella had to read it to me though because I can't read yet.

_My Beautiful Claire-Bear, _

_Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. You are so very special to me – you are truly a gift from God. The best day of my life was the day you were born. Every time I saw you smile my heart would just melt. You were my sweetie – my life was not complete until you were born. You are five years old now and I still feel the same way. You and Miss Bella are my entire world and I wouldn't trade you two for anything. _

_Bella and I are going to get married three weeks after I get home beautiful girl. She can and will officially be your mommy and you can call her as such. Bella loves you very much, just as much as I do. Your biological mother loved you deep down inside, but she just couldn't take care of you. Please don't hate her for that, don't ever hate anyone. I never told you much about your mother, but now that Bella and I are getting married I think you should know more of her. _

_Your mother, Rosalie, and I met in high school. She was the new girl in town and I was pining over her the second I saw her. It wasn't true love; only puppy love, infatuation even. I see that now, but at the time I was sure she was the one. She was a very talented ballerina, attending classes almost every single day. After high school she planned on attending the Julliard School of Dance and then she would go on to become a professional ballet dancer. _

_I followed her around like a love-sick puppy for months before she finally agreed to go on a date with me, just one date. In my mind that was all I needed to convince her we were meant to be together. It worked, or so I thought at the time. Rosalie and I were the 'it couple' at Mesquite High School for about two years before tragedy struck our lives, at least in her eyes. Rosalie found out she was pregnant with you halfway into the summer before her junior year. She was furious with me for allowing this to happen and then proceeded not to talk to me for about three weeks. _

_She finally came to her senses, after much deliberating with her on Bella's part, and came over to my house to talk about the situation. We were all set and ready for the day you blessed our world with your presence, well at least I was. Rosalie left you and me the day she was released from the hospital after labor on a one way train to New York City. Now, I know she sounds like a horrible person but she really wasn't and I hope you see that. _

_I also don't want you to believe that finding true love isn't possible because of what happened between your mother and I. Claire I have found true love with Bella. She was there all along through everything that ever happened in my life, but I was just too blind to notice what was right in front of my face all throughout my childhood. Don't be like I was when I was your age, always keep your eyes and your heart open to what is going on around you. Look at mine and Bella's relationship as an example of what love should be and never settle for anything less. _

_I love you, Happy Birthday._

_-Daddy._


	6. Homecoming

**My Marine  
Chapter 6: Homecoming**

"_I'm a soldier coming home_

_I fought the fight, I was strong._

_I did my best to right some wrongs_

_Home is now where I belong."_

_-__Soldier Coming Home by__Robert Hewett Sr._

Emmett's POV

"DADDY DADDY DADDY!" my beautiful little girl squealed running at me full force. Dropping my bag, I swept her up in my arms holding her tightly to my chest. Bella's stunning brown eyes met mine and I smiled, setting Claire down to pull Bella into my arms. Lord it's good to be home where I belong, good to have my fiancé back in my arms and my daughter wrapped around our legs where they belong. I picked up my bag, took Bella's hand and together we walked out of the airport headed towards home.

Claire talked my ear off all the way home telling me off all the fun things she got to do with Mommy and Uncle Edward. It made my heart swell to hear Claire call Bella that. I smiled at Bella silently thanking her for all that she and her brother has done for me and my family, I loved her more than life itself and I could not wait to call her my wife.

"Daddy, are you even listening to me?" my adorable six-year old asked as I opened her car door allowing her to climb out.

"Yes baby I heard everything you said," I told her kissing her plump little red cheeks before setting her down and grabbing Bella's hand and as we walked into the house. A collective WELCOME BELLA resounded through the house as we entered and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I looked down at a grinning Bella. I could tell she had planned all of this and I couldn't thank her enough. Everyone was here, my parents, her parents, Jasper and Alice, Jacob, Edward, everybody that meant something to me was here in my living room.

I walked up to Jake first, thanking him for taking care of my Bella while I was away. He said it was no problem, telling me that he had grown to love Bella like a little sister and would gladly help her through anything she needed him for. Yet another reason Bella was perfect for me, she bonded well with my friends just as I did with hers. Rosalie never wanted anything to do with my friends, Jacob in particular. She believed that he was nothing but Native American trash that should have stayed on his reservation in Washington instead of coming down to Texas to attend college and further his education. Bella was off talking to Alice who was holding a squirming one-year old by the name of Bentley Tyler Whitlock. According to Jasper Bentley was a very active one-year old, crawling around and trying to walk on his own getting into everything while he was at it. I smiled as I watched her interact with all of our friends and family, she was perfect for Claire and I. Twenty one more days till I could call her my wife and I was becoming increasingly impatient.

I walked over to my parents next, hugging my mother tightly and shaking my father's hand firmly.

"Emmett son it's good to have you home," my father said simply. He was a man of very few words, but the few that he did speak meant the world to me growing up. He always made sure that I knew how proud he was of me for everything I did and how proud he would be of whatever I decided to do with my life. He wasn't quiet about his love for my beautiful Bella though. We had his approval for a wedding the second we had started dating and the same went for my mother. My fiancé decided to make her appearance then, intertwining our fingers as she curled into my side where she belonged. Today could not have been better and I looked forward to many more great days now that I was home. Home, where I belonged.

Author's Note: So guys it's been awhile and this is short, but its summer now so I am here to update more and more! I have an amazing beta for Hate That You Don't Love Me by the name of Sammy Standing, but I need one for this story so if you are interested in this position let me know! Now you see that box down there…that empty one with no words in it? TYPE A REVIEW AND POST IT! If you review my stories I will go check out yours and review! We got a deal? Please and Thank You!


	7. A Country Christmas Wedding

**My Marine  
Chapter 7: A Country Christmas Wedding**

"_I looked at you in candlelight  
Our love had just begun  
God reached down and joined us  
Two were now made one  
Today as years have gone by  
We join here to be wed  
My love remains unfailing"  
-__Wakefield Mahon_

**Isabella McCarty**

"I, Emmett McCarty, take you, Isabella Swan, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"I, Isabella Swan, take you, Emmett McCarty, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

We were pronounced husband and wife on a beautiful white Christmas Day 2013.

Claire had made a beautiful flower girl blue satin dress that she absolutely adored. She had told me she was a princess and, as I was marrying her daddy and becoming her official mommy, I would be the queen. My eyes had filled up with tears when she told me that. Of course Tanya was there to admonish me reminding me that tears would only ruin my make-up, even though once Emmett started with his vows my make-up was a lost cause. I was officially Isabella McCarty and I could not be happier.

Now at our wedding reception surrounded by all of our friends and family, my fingers intertwined with Emmett's, I couldn't seem to wipe the smile on my face. Now it was time for the best man to make his toast to us and I have to say and I was a little afraid of what Jacob had to say about us.

"Alright so I am gonna to keep this short, sweet, and as unembarrassing as possible because if I don't Bella may just kill me. I have known these two crazy kids since Emmett and I were four and little Miss Bella was still going through the terrible twos. I was there when they were married under the slide one day at the playground, I was there when Rose and Emmett got together, I was there when Claire was born, I was there when Bella left for college and Rose left for god-knows where, I was there when Emmett ran off to TCU to finally tell Bella his feelings for her, I was there when Emmett left for Iraq, I helped keep poor Bella's head on straight while he was gone and now I can say I was here when these two finally tied the knot. Bella is perfect for Emmett and Claire. I wish them every happiness that the world can offer them. Ladies and Gentlemen I ask you to raise your glasses with me in toast to the new Mr. and Mrs. McCarty." Jacob finished and everyone toasted to us which brought a smile to my face. I never thought we would get here yet here we are, happy and in love.

We had a good southern style dinner that Emmett's mother had prepared and then came time for our first dance as husband and wife. Emmett wouldn't tell me what song he had chosen for us to dance to, so when She's Everything by Brad Paisley came on over the loud speakers I felt the tears begin to fill my eyes. This song was the first song Emmett ever played for me on his guitar. He had told me he would use it at his wedding for something. The song hadn't meant much to me then, but now it meant everything and more to me. He whispered words of love and devotion into my ear as he pulled me close and we started to dance, him in his black Stetson hat and me in my white fringe cowboy boots.

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything  
She's I want a piece of chocolate  
Take me to a movie  
She's I can't find a thing to wear  
Now and then she's moody_

She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me

She's a Saturday out on the town  
And a church girl on Sunday  
She's a cross around her neck  
And a cuss word 'cause it's Monday  
She's a bubble bath and candles  
Baby come and kiss me  
She's a one glass of wine  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy

She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers  
She's a picture in my wallet  
Of my unborn children's mother  
She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayer  
And she's the song that I'm playing

_And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me_

She's the voice I love to hear  
Someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me  
Every day that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah she's everything to me

Everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me

As the dance came to an end Emmett kissed me soundly before handing me off to my father and going off to dance with his mother. I looked into my father's eyes and smiled, happy that he had finally accepted Emmett and I's relationship and given us the blessing to go ahead with the marriage. Emmett will never be able to comprehend how much him going to my father to ask for my hand meant to me, to my family. He really was perfect for me and now he was mine, mind body and soul. My father smiled back at me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Baby girl, I could not be more proud of you then I am today. You have found the man of your dreams and I can tell he loves you just as much as you love him. I know y'all will have a very successful marriage and I wish you every happiness in the world," he whispered into my ear as the music started for our dance, My Little Girl by Tim McGraw.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go  
Gonna tell you how much I love you  
Though you think you already know  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born_

You beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone  
Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown  
Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You" in the moonlight at your door  
As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More"

Your beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl

Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand  
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
That makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man  
I know he'll say that he's in love  
But between you and me  
He won't be good enough

Your beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl

There were tears streaming down both of our faces by the end of the song. This was only the second time I had ever seen my father cry, the first time being the day my mother left us, but these tears were different. These were happy tears, tears of joy. He was happy for me, that much I could tell and I was happy that he was here, supporting me. My father and I weren't the closest in the world as I grew up, seeing as how he was always gone and we were always moving. Edward was my rock growing up, but I see now that my father was only doing what he felt was right for him and for our country. He taught me to be the woman I am today. He taught me how to sport a man in the armed forces and because of that Emmett and I were happy.

The last song Emmett and I danced to was one of my favorites, Drunk On You by Luke Bryan. Everyone coupled off and danced along with us.

_The cotton wood fallin' like snow in July  
Sunset, riverside, four wheel drive and a tail light circle  
Roll down the windows, turn it on up  
Poor a little Crown in a Dixie cup  
Get the party, started_

Girl you make my speakers go "BOOM BOOM"  
Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon  
That kinda thing makes a man go mhmm mhmm  
You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans  
Drip of honey on the money maker gotta be  
The best buzz I'm ever gonna find..  
I'm a little drunk on you, and high on summertime

Well if you ain't a ten, you're a 9.9  
Tippin' and spillin' that homemade wine on your tied-up, tshirt  
Every little kiss is drivin me wild, throwin little cherry bombs into my fire  
Good God al-mighty  
Girl you make my speakers go "BOOM BOOM"

Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon  
That kinda thing makes a man go mhmm mhmm  
You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans  
Drip of honey on the money maker gotta be  
The best buzz I'm ever gonna find..  
I'm a little drunk on you, and high on summertime

So, let's slip on out, where it's a little bit darker  
And when it gets a little bit hotter  
We'll take off on out in the water

Girl you make my speakers go "BOOM BOOM"  
Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon  
That kinda thing makes a man go mhmm mhmm  
You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans  
Drip of honey on the money maker gotta be  
The best buzz I'm ever gonna find..  
Hey, I'm a little drunk on you, and high on summertime  
Girl, I'm a little drunk on you

On that cold, snowy night in December, I became Isabella Marie McCarty and I wouldn't ever want it to be any other way. December 25th, 2013 will forever be etched into my memory as the best day of my life.

**Author's Note: Okay so I hope the wedding was acceptable. This is actually my favorite chapter of this entire story and I hope you guys fill the same way. I have to thank all my reviewers as well as the ones who have favorite or alerted this story. Also we have a couple story reps!**

Coming Home by Sarge's Girls (updated daily)  
Stallions and Halos **xHOTARUxSPARKSx****  
The Most Eligible Bachelor by Lost In Fanfiction  
Oh Captain, My Captain by Kim Rathbone **

**Please review, review, review! I live for your responses guys! **

**Thanks a Bunch Lots of Love,  
Shelbie**


End file.
